1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and integrator circuit for integrating signals. In particular the invention relates to a method and integrator circuit for integrating signals derived from a radiation detector, such as a scintillation gamma camera.
2. Description of Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,689 (Arseneau) describes a scintillation camera for high activity sources which comprises for each analog position coordinate signal and each analog energy signal an analog integrator circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,663 entitled "Dual Integrator for a Radiation Detector.revreaction. of Roger E. Arseneau depicts a similar analog integrator circuit for each analog signal which includes two alternatively switchable integrators.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,530 (Martone et al.) illustrates a scintillation camera which comprises an analog-to-digital converter for each position coordinate signal. However, the digitalized signals are not integrated. Integration, if any, is provided prior to digitalization.